The Antidote
by Dextra Dragon Alchemist
Summary: There was a festival coming up. Naruto plans to ask Hinata if she wanted to come. He entered her room and found her paralyzed on the floor. Will Naruto be able to save her? Plus this is my first fanfiction.


**_(A/N) THIS IS A STORY OF NARUTO AND HINATA. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO BUT I OWN NANDO!_**

* * *

**One summer day Naruto was passing by a bookshop when he spotted a poster of the Star/Moondance festival.The poster said anyone can come but you must bring someone with you. Naruto thought about it for a few minutes. "Hey! I should ask Hinata if she wants to come with me!" an excited Naruto said.**

**He ran to the Hyuuga mansion as fast as his legs could carry him. Naruto arrived 5 minutes later. He knocked on the door and Neji opened the wooden door. " What do you want Naruto?" Neji said. "I need to ask Hinata if she wants to come with me to the festival." Naruto replied.**

**"Ok, well come in and and Hinata's in her room." said Neji.**

**He ran upstairs and knocked on her door. No reply. He knocked again. Still no reply. Naruto opened the door. Hinata was lying on the floor paralyzed with a note on her hand. The note was written horribly and it took Naruto a few minutes to decipher it. **

**It said, "If you want to get Hinata healed, you must pay us 50,000 ryo so she can get healed.Unless she will die in three days. Plus meet me in the Third Training Field. If you don't I will destroy the festival."**

**- NANDO**

**Naruto was shocked and speechless after he read the letter. He quickly took out froggy and opened it. There were only 250 ryo in there. All Naruto needed to do was earn 49,750 more ryo in order to save Hinata. He ran down the stairs and bumped onto Hinata's father. Naruto told him about him seeing Hinata paralyzed and about the note. Her father read it along with Neji.**

**Hinata's father told Naruto," Naruto I know you want to take Hinata to the Moondance Festival but you must save her. Please save her. Please." All Naruto could do was say yes and her father gave him the last amount of money the he needed. Soon, Naruto set off to the Third Training Field the next day. he waited for the guy Nando to come out. Nando finally came out and said," I am Nando. Do you have the money?"**

**Naruto replied,"Yes I have the 50,000 ryo you wanted."**

**"Thank you very much. You see my wife is very sick and I dont have the money to buy the antidote. I asked for the money but no one gave me it. So I had to paralyz someone in order to do it." Nando said in a sad, small voice.**

**Naruto felt really bad and handed the money over. Nando only needed 25,000 and handed half of the money over. Then suddenly Naruto said," Well how can I bring back Hinata?"Nando answered," Go to the Fifth Hokage. She'll give you the medicine." and with that he disappeared. Naruto went to Lady Tsunade and asked her if she has the medicine to cure Hinata from paralysis. Tsunade said," Ok, you need the Yellow Daisy, and Mix it with water. Make Hinata drink it after you put crushed Magnolia on her head." So he let and went to the beutiful Yamanaka flower shop. " Hey Naruto! What kind flowers do you need?" said a loudmouthed Ino. Naruto said," I need crushed Magnolia, and Yellow daisy." Ino gave him fresh flowers and he payed 55 ryo for it. Naruto ran as quick as he can to the Hyuuga mansion. Hinata's father welcomed him gratfully for what he did and said," Thank you Naruto for helping us."**

**Naruto told her father of what to do and Hinata's father responded quickly. Soon after an hour passed Hinata was cured! Then Naruto asked Hinata this," Hinata, would you like to go to the festival with me?" Hinata said," I'd love to Naruto-kun."**

**After they were dressed up and met at the festival. Then they started playing games. Naruo won a 3-foot stuffed fox for hinata, and Hinata won a 2-foot bunny for Naruto.**

**After the had fun they watched the magical show of multi-colored fireworks. They saw Ino and Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru, Sakura and Lee, and Shino.**

**Hinata said," This is the most Fun day I had in my life." Naruto said," I had fun too Hinata." Hinata kissed him tenderly on the lips. They broke away for air. Naruto said," You know what? You're right Hinata. This is the best day of my life." And they kissed again.**

* * *


End file.
